


A Perfect Fit

by slightlyanxiousmonster



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Collars, D/s, Established Relationship, M/M, kinky Nyx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 15:36:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10193141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightlyanxiousmonster/pseuds/slightlyanxiousmonster
Summary: There's no rule against wearing subtle accessories in the Kingsglaive, but thanks to Nyx, Drautos feels he may have to draw the line atcollars.Nyx begs to differ. A fill for the kinkmeme!





	

“Get in, Ulric.”

Drautos drummed his hands on the wheel of his car, waiting for Nyx Ulric to swallow his pride. The man insisted on walking to the Citadel in the mornings, despite the fact that Drautos’ route usually led him right past the slums, and it was like pulling teeth to get the man to accept a ride. This time, however, Nyx relented in record time. The young man slid into the passenger’s seat, his jacket half buttoned, looking half asleep despite the late hour.

“Rough night?” Drautos asked. Nyx gave him a sharp look, and the captain grinned.

“You’d know, sir.”

“Would I.” The car sped off into mid-morning traffic, and Drautos looked over at the younger man, searching for a tell-tale mark he _knew_ he’d left just above the neck—

And blinked. Nyx was wearing a thick, wine-red collar, blocking the mark from view. Well, that certainly was _one_ way to hide a bite.

“That’s a new one,” Drautos said, in what he hoped was a conversational tone. Nyx touched the collar and grinned, fox-like.

“Velvet,” he said. “Want to feel it, Captain?”

“You want to die?” Drautos couldn’t keep the amusement from his voice as he navigated the busy streets. “Cover that up, Ulric. It’s too flashy for the Kingsglaive.”

Nyx sighed and buttoned up his jacket so that the collar was the merest scrap of red along his neck. “With respect, Captain, you have no sense of adventure.”

“I have plenty of sense, Ulric.” Drautos refused to look the younger man in the eye, even though he knew he was staring. “Though it seems to run dry under _your_ influence.”

Nyx laughed, and Drautos glanced over, catching a glimpse of the red velvet collar against tight black fabric.

This man would be the death of him, one day.

 

The next morning, Drautos saw a flash of silver in the lineup of Glaives assembled for morning briefings. He bit back a sigh of resignation at the sight of a soft black collar peeking out from the wings of Nyx’s unbuttoned jacket, wrought with swirling designs in silver wire. It was a lovely piece, if somewhat impractical. It looked like it could be ripped off the man with only the barest modicum of effort, and Drautos had to employ a great strength of will not to try it then and there. From the look on the Glaive’s face, Nyx could tell.

 

Then there was the incident in the training yards. Nyx was wearing a classic, this time, simple leather with a silver ring. The other Glaives didn’t comment, thankfully—Jewelry wasn’t uncommon during their off-time, and the collar itself was drowned in the silver and black of Nyx’s uniform. Still, it was a risk, and Drautos’ patience was running thin.

He stopped Nyx behind one of the practice warping walls after training had ended. Nyx’s eyes were bright with adrenaline—He’d been running through falling warps all afternoon, and his hair was a wild mess of flyaways and unruly tangles. He looked up at the captain with flushed cheeks and an easy smile, and it took him nearly five seconds to register that Drautos’ right hand had settled on his neck. He took an uneven breath, and Drautos smiled at the lift of his throat against his hand.

Drautos crooked a finger in the ring at the base of the collar, and slowly lowered it, tugging his subordinate forward. Nyx leant into his touch, his legs buckling awkwardly as Drautos pulled him lower still. At last, the Glaive knelt on the coarse sand of the training yard, looking up at his captain with unfocused eyes. Titus ran a thumb over his lips, and they opened involuntarily, soft against rough skin.

“If you wore this more often,” he said, trailing down to brush the collar with his fingers, “You might follow orders.”

Nyx’s voice came out ragged. “In the field?” he said. “Unlikely. Sir.”

Drautos smiled thinly and turned to go, leaving the younger man alone to collect himself.

 

The next afternoon was a half-day. The training yards emptied, the mess hall lay deserted, and the break rooms were silent and dark as Glaives trailed from the Citadel and into the streets of Insomnia. There was no one to hear the faint, incessant moans echoing in the hall outside of the captain’s office, the wet slap of flesh, the creak of furniture straining. There was no one to hear the sudden crack of a hand and a yelp of surprise, or the rumble of low laughter that followed.

“Couldn’t wait half an hour,” Drautos said, leaning over the young man writhing beneath him. Nyx opened his eyes and attempted a smirk, which turned into a shuddering gasp as Drautos entered him, pushing him back against the surface of his desk.

Nyx was naked but for his latest acquisition—a gold collar that fit his neck like a second skin, with a black ring that hung heavy at the base. A thin gilt chain trailed from the ring and shifted on his chest as he moved, and Drautos held the end of the lead in a loose grip. Nyx’s eyes were glassy, his mouth hanging open as the older man thrust in to the hilt, pulled his hips back as he withdrew, thrust again, the slow, hard rhythm keeping him on the edge. He looked half-gone, achingly beautiful, and when Drautos carefully tightened the chain to draw him up into a kiss, he moaned into his captain’s mouth.

“Good boy,” Drautos said, when he let the chain go slack. Nyx shivered. “For once.”

“Not sure,” Nyx said, between bitten-off moans, “If I should. Thank you for that one. Sir.”

“Really.” Drautos pressed a thumb to the slit of Nyx’s cock, and the younger man cried out. The captain slowly slid his hand along the younger man’s length, light enough to make him painfully hard, but not firmly enough to bring him to release.

Nyx bit down on his lip so hard it looked like he might break the skin. He jolted at the force of Drautos’ slow pace, and reached his hands up behind his head, where the captain had conscientiously bundled the man’s clothes into a makeshift pillow. His fingers quested in the dark folds, and Drautos grinned.

“You know, Sir,” Nyx said, and his breath hitched as he was pushed almost to the edge of the desk. Drautos considerately pulled him back again. “I think. It might be nice. To shake things up. _You_ can try… try to…” He frowned, and dug deeper into the discarded clothes.

Drautos sighed with despair at the folly of youth, and dug into his pocket with his free hand. He pulled out a long strip of cloth, which Nyx looked at with growing dismay.

“Not likely,” Drautos said, letting the collar drop to the floor. “Poor boy.” He gripped Nyx tightly, and the chain clinked as he thrust deep. “You’ll have to try much harder than that to get _me_ to wear one of those.”

Nyx still had the presence of mind to laugh. “Worth a shot, Sir,” he said, and threw his head back as Drautos lifted his ass with both hands, hitting his prostate with savage accuracy. Drautos’ smile was sharp in the dim light of the office, and he leaned down to press his lips against the hollow of his lover’s neck, his jaw, and the soft, firm cloth of his golden collar.

**Author's Note:**

> Drautos is not a switch. Sorry, Nyx!


End file.
